


Security Updates

by Jazz020



Series: Tim's Visits to the Watchtower [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Confused Justice League, Dialogue Heavy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, One Shot, Tim Drake and Coffee, Tim Drake cliches, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tired Parent Bruce Wayne, Tired Tim Drake, jasons wonder woman pjs, the watchtower has pathetic security, tim need to sleep, tired tim loses his filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz020/pseuds/Jazz020
Summary: First try at a fic lets see how it goes lolHal, Clark, and Barry find an unexpected guest playing with the watchtowers security.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & His Kids, Justice League & Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tim's Visits to the Watchtower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167524
Comments: 18
Kudos: 666





	Security Updates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a fic so lets see how it goes!

“We can't get into the monitor room.”  
  
“What?” Clark asked. He was walking towards Barry and Hal who were standing in front of a very closed door.  
  
“Yeah, our security codes aren’t working,” Hal explained, typing in his code again only for the screen to flash “ACCESS DENIED”. Clark frowned, trying his own code only to receive the same message.  
  
“Something must be wrong with the computer,” he said with uncertainty.  
  
“Okay, could you just like, super strength the door open? I have monitor duty so I kinda need to get in there,” Barry said, shifting from foot to foot. This used to not be a problem. A couple years ago Batman installed anti-speedster precautions into the tower. Trying to phase through the doors now would just result in him getting shocked.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Clark faced the door and slowly started prying it open. Thank god Bruce hadn't installed anti-super precautions yet, but, knowing him, it wouldn't be long.  
  
“If you're on monitor duty then why is Green Lantern here?” Clark asked as the trio stood in the now open doorway.  
  
“Cause monitor duty is _boring_ ” Barry complained. “Not all of us like watching nothing happen for four hours.”  
  
“I'm here to keep him company,” Hal said. “And because he promised me food if I joined him.”  
  
“Some of us are trying to work in here,” A voice called. The three heroes jumped turning to see a pair of legs sticking out from under the main computer. Barry sped over, pulling the man, the kid really, out from under the computer. He was small but looked to be in his mid to late teens. Over his eyes was a black domino mask that did not feel like an appropriate match to the sweatshirt and pajama pants he was wearing. The kid glared at them and reached for the coffee that was on the floor next to him.  
  
“Who are you? How did you get in here?” The boy scoffed.  
  
“What, like it was hard?” The heroes shared a confused glance  
  
“Okay, but what are you doing here?” Hal asked  
  
“I'm fixing your pitiful security system.”  
  
“Flash, will you go get Batman?” Clark requested. Hopefully the ‘world's greatest detective’ would be able to figure out where this kid came from.  
  
“Yeah, you got it Supes,” Barry said slowly before zipping out of the room.  
  
“You know calling him using the coms would be just as effective. You guys really don't like using technology, huh?” Hal and Clark didn't know what to say as they watched as the boy pulled an energy drink out of his bag and pour half of it into his coffee.  
  
“We use technology,” Clark defended weakly.  
  
“And our security is not ‘pitiful’! It was updated pretty recently actually,” Hal added on.  
  
“When, 1970?”  
  
Clark and Hal just stared. Faintly they could hear Flash talking to Batman as they walked down the hall. “He just popped out of nowhere and started insulting our security system. Please tell me you know who he is.” As they appeared in the doorway Batman paused.  
  
“Red Robin.”  
  
“Oh, hey B”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Batman crossed the room and crouched in front of the boy.  
  
“I'm fixing the security system. You were right about it needing updates. It was ridiculously easy to get in here.”  
  
“Tim”  
  
“Names, B.” Bruce sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
“They already know, Tim. You _know_ they already know.” Red Robin, Tim, as the other three heroes had just learned, just stared at Batman. The whole interaction seemed strangely. . . domestic.  
  
“Fine, professionalism then.”  
  
“ _Tim_ ,” Bruce said again. “ _Why_ are you fixing security?”  
  
“You were just complaining about it last night,” Tim said, looking confused as to why Bruce was asking.  
  
“I- Tim I just mentioned that in passing. I wasn't even talking to you. I was going to do it myself.” Bruce sounded like-- well, he sounded like a tired dad.  
  
“Yeah but you have a bunch of cases right now. I finished all of mine last night so I decided to do this for you. I did all I could from home but I needed the main computer to finish up.”  
“If you're fixing security then why did our codes stop working?” Hal interrupted. Tim looked annoyed.  
  
“I needed to focus so I cut access to this room. You'll find that your codes still work for everything else.” Was- was that sass? Was this tiny kid that broke into the watchtower sassing heroes?  
  
“Did you go to bed last night?” Bruce asked, bringing Tim's attention back to him.  
  
“Well, Dick got home after you and tried to send me to bed. So I changed to trick him but then I went back to work cause I wasn't tired and fuck Dick, he can't tell me what to do.” Tim declared righteously, ignoring Bruce's “ _language_ ”. “Besides, I'm almost done anyway.” He slipped back under the computer. “Also, Bruce you should really stop using our birthdays for your codes. It's way too obvious.” Batman watched, clearly exasperated by the boy.  
  
“Okay, Bruce what the hell. Who is this kid?” Barry asked, finally saying what they were all thinking. Bruce sighed again.  
  
“He’s- this is Tim, he’s my son.”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“You have a son?”  
  
“How- When?”  
  
“Not just one,” came Tim's muffled voice. “I can't believe you don't talk about us, B. Dick will be so offended.”  
  
“Please don't mention this to him.” The heroes watched as Tim blindly felt around for his coffee cup before Bruce picked it up. He sniffed it, took a sip, Batglared at it.  
  
“Tim what's in this?” He asked as his son wigged back into their field of vision, making grabby hands at the cup.  
  
“Life juice.” He said and Bruce gave him a flat look. “Coffee. . . and monster”  
  
“How many of these have you had?”  
  
“I don't know”  
  
“How long have you been awake?”  
  
“...Not more than 78 hours?” Bruce paused.  
  
“Why did you say it like that?”  
  
“Well, I mean, I'm not really sure how long, but I haven't started hallucinating yet so I know I haven't hit 78.” Hal, Clark, and Barry shared a look of genuine concern. Why did he know 78 hours was his hallucination limit? How often is he up for that long? How is that allowed to happen?  
  
“Tim, I told you not to do that anymore. It's not healthy.”  
  
“Yeah, but-”  
  
“No buts.” Bruce stood offering his hand to Tim. “You're finished, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tim said, taking his dad's hand and letting himself get pulled up. He swayed as the too-long legs of his Wonder Woman pj pants pooled around his ankles.  
  
“Are those Jays?”  
  
“Yeah, but if he didn't want me wearing them then he should stop leaving his stuff at my safehouses.” Tim said as Bruce picked up his bag and led him towards the exit.  
  
“I guess that's true,” Bruce said quietly, guiding him out the door. He paused, turning back to the trio before following his son. “I’d appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone else. You can get back to monitor duty now and Clark, please be sure to fix the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a continuation to this called Vacation at the Watchtower that should be up soon!


End file.
